Katakan Putus
by siucchi
Summary: Bersama Reo dan Kotaro, tuntaskan masalah asmaramu! [Multipair, AU] chapter 1: AkaKuro / chapter 2 : Momoi Aomine Kise
1. Akashi & Kuroko

Di depan kamera lelaki pirang menyahut girang, _**"Halo temen-temen Katakan Putus, bersama saya Hayama Kotaro dan—"**_ diputus, menoleh ke _partner_ di sebelah.

 _ **"Mibuchi Reo,"**_ sambung pria jangkung surai gondrong sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

" _ **—kita di sini bakal menyelesaikan masalah asmara klien kita, Kuroko Tetsuya!**_ "

Ibu jari menegak, Reo menunjuk kamera sambil kedip genit. _**"Kasus kali ini agak aneh, gays. Tapi tetep aja, kita bakal bantu klien kita untuk putus sama pacarnya!"**_

 _ **"Langsung aja, cekidot!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Katakan Putus (c) siucchi**

 **Terinspirasi dari film 'Katakan Putus' (a) Trans TV**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Host : Hayama Kotaro & Mibuchi Reo**

 **Juru bantu : Eikichi Nebuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan beberapa figuran lain**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Klien : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Target jomblo : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **a/n : kalau temen-temen pernah nonton film 'Katakan Putus' ini pasti ngerti xD tapi saya jelaskan lagi. Kasus cinta yang ditangani Kotaro & Reo ini masuk dalam bentuk **_**past**_ **, jadi ada pesan/kesan/komentar host ketika bercerita (ini di** _ **italic+bold**_ **).**

 **Warning : alay, non baku, gesrek, gaje, too much dialog macem naskah drama**

 **.**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **.**

 **Silakan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Jadi gays, karena kita sempet bingung sama permintaan klien, kita memutuskan untuk ngikutin apa kata klien dulu,"**_ sahut Kotaro.

 _ **"Di sini, kami baru ngerti masalah seperti apa yang menimpa Tetsuya-chan sampai dia mau putus dengan pacarnya, Sei-chan."**_ Tambah Reo.

* * *

Tim Katakan Putus bersama Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengendap di sebuah gedung mewah bertingkat, di pusat ibu kota, siang itu. Kotaro melambai-lambai ke arah pria berotot sambil menyahut, "Gorila, Gorila! Nebuya, oi! Kamera tersembunyi!"

Di belakang lelaki pirang yang sibuk mengintruksi para kru, Reo merangkul si Klien untuk sekedar menenangkan, tapi langsung ditepis. Lelaki biru muda tetap apatis meski wajah Reo sudah menekuk minta disayang.

Setelah keluar dari mobil minibus, mereka bertiga—Kotaro, Reo dan Kuroko bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung 'Akashi Sejahterong Corp.', diikuti Eikichi Nebuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro sebagai kru pembantu yang bergerak di belakang layar.

Sampai di depan pintu, Kotaro mengintruksi kliennya—sambil menatap sekeliling agar tidak dicuriga. "Pokoknya, Kuroko ngobrol aja dulu seperti biasa, soalnya kita mau denger respon dan reaksi si Akashi Seijuurou ini."

Reo menambahkan sambil kedip ganjen, "Semangat, Tetsuya-chan~!"

* * *

 _ **"Kemudian kita naik ke lantai 11,"**_

 _ **"Lalu kita kirim Tetsuya-chan ke ruang pribadi Sei-chan dengan menaruh alat penyadap di sakunya, karena tidak mungkin kamera tersembunyi masuk ke sana."**_

* * *

Sudah kembali ke dalam mobil, Reo dan Kotaro mendengarkan hasil suara dari alat penyadap yang bekerja di dalam ruangan.

"Reo-nee, udah kedengeran nih!"

Mibuchi Reo ikut memakai _headphone_ , "Sayang kita gak bisa ngerekam sih,"

Hayama Kotaro menempelkan ibu jari di bibir, "Ssstt—"

Dan mereka fokus mendengarkan percakapan tersembunyi dengan syahdunya.

 _"Akashi-kun, aku mau putus."_

 _"Lagi-lagi itu, Tetsuya tidak bosan ya."_

 _"Pokoknya aku mau putus."_

* * *

 _ **"Di sini kita bingung, gays. Mereka terus berdebat soal mau putus—"**_

 _ **"Sampe akhirnya ada percakapan yang ngebuat kita makin serius!**_ " Reo mengedipkan sebelah mata.

* * *

 _"Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu melakukan ini padaku?"_

 _"Karena Tetsuya nakal dan harus dihukum."_

 _"Kalau begini caranya, kita harus putus. Aku masih sayang tubuhku."_

 _"Aku juga sayang tubuh Tetsuya."_

Lalu terdengar jeda sebentar, sampai akhirnya sesuatu menubruk benda.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi tumpukan kertas jatuh ke lantai.

 _"A-Akashi-kun!"_

 _"Tetsuya harus dihukum."_

 _"A-Ah! Tapi kita sudah melakukannya kemarin!"_

 _"Salah sendiri nakal,"_

 _"Aku hanya minta pisah! He-Hei! Jangan, Akashi-kun—ah! Aku ada urusan—"_

 _"Hm?"_

Dua _host_ saling berpandangan.

* * *

 _ **"Mulai dari sini, kita langsung skip gays, karena kita tidak menyuguhkan aksi khusus dewasa."**_

 _ **"Iiih, kesemsem banget saya! Mereka itu, ya ampyuuun...! Ya pokonya, setelah itu Tim Katakan Putus menjemput Tetsuya-chan yang sudah lemes, masuk ke dalam mobil. Eaak~"**_

* * *

Di jok belakang, Kuroko terbujur lemah di antara Reo dan Kotaro. Sementara pria gondrong mengipasi tubuh ringkih si Biru muda, Kotaro mulai bertanya-tanya. Kamera menangkap wajah peluh si Klien, kemudian berganti ke dua _host_ yang sibuk menenangi.

"Jadi itu yang selalu Akashi lakukan setiap Kuroko minta putus?" Tanya Kotaro, menatap penuh simpati.

Kuroko mengangguk lemah.

Kali ini Reo bisa leluasa merangkul kliennya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kotaro mengangguk-angguk, "Oke, pokoknya Kuroko tenang aja. Saya sama Reo-nee dan Tim Katakan Putus bakal berusaha keras supaya kalian bisa pisah!"

* * *

 _ **"Ini jelas pelecehan. Bolehlah mereka pacaran, tapi gak ngejebol tiap hari juga dong!"**_ Sahut Kotaro, sekilas terlihat mencari pembelaan.

 _ **"Sekarang kita ngerti, rupanya yang ngebuat Tetsuya-chan mau putus sama cowok ganteng macem Sei-chan ini, karena dia gak kuat selalu dibobol. Hahaha~"**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hari kedua.**

Di jok belakang mobil, dengan setel pakaian yang berbeda dari kemarin, mereka bertiga lanjut berbincang.

"Ya saya gak bisa diginiin. Saya bukan mainannya Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko datar.

Kotaro memajukan tubuh, "Jadi Kuroko ada rencana apa buat mutusin Akashi? Oke di sini kan kita masih nyelidikin, kira-kira sesuatu seperti apa yang cocok untuk ngebuat momen putus kalian."

"Saya mau posisi kami ditukar. Saya gak mau di bawah terus."

* * *

 _ **"Kemudian kita sempet dokem, gays."**_

 _ **"Ternyata alasan Tetsuya-chan juga sederhana dan ngena' banget, hihihi~"**_

* * *

Kotaro berdeham singkat, "Terus, kalau Akashi-nya gak mau?"

"Ya putus."

Reo mengernyit, "Tapi kan setiap Tetsuya-chan minta putus, akhirnya malah dianu lagi,"

"Itu dia," Kuroko menatap. "Saya minta bantuan kalian supaya Akashi-kun gak nganuin saya lagi."

* * *

 _ **"Ini permintaan agak berat, gays,"**_

 _ **"Tapi kita menyanggupinya!"**_

* * *

"Yaudah, kalo gitu suruh Akashi ketemuan sama kamu hari ini, deh."

"Coba telepon Sei-chan,"

Kuroko menurut. Jari pucat menggali ponsel dari saku jins, lalu merapatkan layar ke telinga. Pada raut datarnya tersirat ekspresi bersarat cemas. Sejurus kemudian _handphone_ dijauhkan, lalu kembali didekatkan.

"Gak diangkat?" Reo mengerutkan dahi.

Alis kuning bertaut samar, "Masa sih? Lagi sibuk apa gimana?"

Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menggenggam ponsel sambil menatap datar. "Akashi-kun tidak mengangkat."

"Kok gitu?" Tanya Kotaro.

"Sebelumnya pernah begini?" Tambah Reo.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, jari-jarinya terampil memencet huruf di atas layar. "Aku jarang menghubungi Akashi-kun, biasanya dia yang menghubungiku duluan." Sahutnya pelan, lalu balik menatap sambil memamerkan layar ponsel. "Aku sudah kirim pesan."

* * *

 _ **"Cukup lama kita nungguin balesan Akashi, akhirnya Kuroko ditelepon juga!"**_

 _ **"Kita sempet kaget waktu itu karena Sei-chan ini bener-bener serius dalam setiap kata-katanya,"**_

* * *

Melihat layar _handphone_ klien menyala, Kotaro langsung menyahut, "Eh, itu, itu!"

Reo ikut berdebar, " _Loudspeaker_!" Bisiknya keras.

Setelah menuruti intruksi, Kuroko dengan datarnya menerima panggilan. "Akashi-kun?"

 _"Maaf Tetsuya, aku sedang ada_ meeting _tadi."_

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Akashi-kun sekarang."

 _"Tumben, ada perlu apa?"_ Tanya suara bariton di sebrang.

Kilau biru muda mengerling, lurus menatap jalanan macet di depan. "Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Jeda sejenak di seberang. Reo dan Kotaro merasa diserang tremor seketika. Saling berpandangan, lalu membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruk. Mana mungkin ada ancaman hilang nyawa hanya karena muncul aura gelap menguar dari telepon genggam.

"Baiklah. Siap-siap menerima hukuman karena sudah mengganggu jam kerjaku, Tetsuya."

Langkah berikutnya untuk Kuroko Tetsuya adalah menggeser _slide_ merah. Memutus sambungan, lalu kembali memandang dengan ekspresi tawar. Di antara Reo dan Kotaro yang sibuk berprasangka baik, Kuroko justru mengangkat bahu.

"Yaudah, kirim pesan ke Akashi itu tempat pertemuannya. Taman kota,"

"Baiklah." Jawab Kuroko, mulai mengetik pesan.

* * *

 _ **"Kita juga gak ngerti, tapi harusnya Akashi ini gak tau kalo Kuroko ada sama kita-kita!"**_

 _ **"Saya salut sama Tetsuya-chan, dia tenang banget padahal ada aura gak enak yang sempet hinggap di mobil kita!"**_

* * *

Tempat pertemuan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah taman kota yang mana sepi pengunjung. Tim Katakan Putus menyarankan lokasi tersebut agar mudah dilacak dan direkam diam-diam.

Di dalam mobil, bersama _tablet_ yang memonitori target, Reo dan Kotaro fokus menonton hasil rekaman tersembunyi.

Merapatkan mulut di _Handy Talky_ —HT, Kotaro mengomando. "Gorila, Gorila, itu mereka pergi ke arah lain, monitor, Gorila,"

"Sei-chan nyentuh Tetsuya-chan!" Pekik Reo dan langsung membekap mulut sendiri.

Pada layar, tertampilah dua pemuda beda warna sedang duduk di bangku panjang, menghadap tanaman berbunga yang baru saja mekar di awal tahun.

 _"Maaf, ya, Akashi-kun harus datang padahal sedang kerja."_ Kata Kuroko tanpa menoleh.

Kamera tersembunyi mengambil gambar dari radius lima belas meter, sembunyi di balik pohon.

 _"Tidak apa, Tetsuya kan prioritasku."_ Jawab pacarnya, mulai memangkas jarak.

Kuroko berjengit risih, _"Aku minta putus, Akashi-kun."_

 _"Itu lagi?"_ Tanya si Merah, tidak terprovokasi sama sekali.

Di mobil, Kotaro menunjuk layar _tablet_ sarkastik. "Serius aku bingung banget di sini, Reo-nee! Kenapa ada gitu cowok yang gini banget! Padahal pacarnya minta putus, tapi tetep cuek!"

"Hmm..." gumam Reo masih teliti menatap layar.

Kemudian si Merah melanjutkan, _"Nanti di rumah,"_

 _"Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah Akashi-kun."_

 _"Rumah kita, maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku benci Akashi-kun."_

Kemudian pria berambut merah menjepit tirus pipi kekasihnya, memagut—kamera langsung dialihkan.

"Wah, wah, wah!" Sahut Kotaro lantang, setengah menyengir.

Reo mengekeh puas, "Bagus juga refleks Nebuya. Tapi keenakan dia liat _live_."

"Nih, nih, Kuroko nolak!"

Kembali gambar terfokus ke dua pemuda di bangku kayu. Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat menjauhi Akashi Seijuurou, kemudian beranjak pergi. Lalu pria merah bergegas lari menyusul.

Sekilas terlihat seperti adegan di film India. Apalagi kemampuan kameramen dalam menangkap gambar drama barusan terlihat riil.

Kotaro menyeru lewat HT, "Mayuzumi-san, Mayuzumi-san, monitor. Ini Kuroko lari ke arah sana,"

Kemudian gambar di _tablet_ teralih ke kamera lain. Lebih dekat, sehingga ekspresi—yang tetap datar—dari Kuroko tertangkap jelas.

Tepat lima meter di depan lokasi persembunyian kamera Mayuzumi, pria merah menerkam lelaki biru muda—jatuh ke rerumputan.

"Firasat buruk nih," sahut Mibuchi Reo.

Kotaro kembali mengintruksi, "Gorila, Gorila, bisa rekam lebih dekat, gak? Kita mau denger percakapan mereka."

Kemudian layar di tablet menampilkan gambar dua orang pemuda di atas karpet rumput hijau. Siang hari di taman kota yang sepi, pemilik surai _teal_ disegel geraknya oleh dominan merah.

Dari HT, terdengar suara Nebuya di sebrang. "Kotaro, ini mau direkam?"

"Tetap rekam," sahut Reo mengomando. Matanya berkilat, sama sekali tidak niat mengalihkan atensi dari layar.

Kotaro mengangguk setelah melirik sekilas, "Iya rekam, suaranya terutama. Nanti kalo udah ada panggilan, kita langsung samperin!"

* * *

 _ **"Di sini kita bener-bener kaget, gays. Ternyata—"**_

* * *

Kedua lengan Kuroko disilangkan, lalu ditahan kuat-kuat oleh Akashi. Ciuman panas—entah ganas—dilayangkan bertubi-tubi. Kuroko megap-megap. Dalam lirih yang samar-samar tertangkap penyadap, terdengar desah tertahan, "To-Tolong-"

Di saat Akashi Seijuurou salah mengartikan sebagai permintaan tambah, Kotaro dan Reo langsung beranjak dari jok mobil.

"Ayo, ayo!"

Mereka bergegas keluar dari mobil, bersama Mayuzumi Chihiro di belakang yang merekam gerakan, menghampiri lokasi target di pinggir taman kota.

* * *

 _ **"Si Kuroko sama Akashi ke-gep sama kita,"**_

 _ **"Lucu banget mereka, hahaha~,**_

* * *

"Woy!" Panggil Kotaro lantang, berani sekali.

Reo bergegas menghampiri—Akashi langsung bangkit dari aksi menindih—kemudian Reo membantu Kuroko bangun, mengibas debu tak kasat mata dari celana jins yang sedikit kusut di satu bagian.

Pria pemilik mata heterokromia, Akashi Seijuurou, kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya yang **tidak** **bisa** diputusi langsung menukik tajam alis merahnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada kamera segala?" Tanyanya sambil mengibas tangan ke arah kamera.

Sementara Kuroko sudah pindah posisi ke perlindungan Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro langsung menaikkan kedua tangan, "Wow, wow, tenang, Mas, kita bisa jelasin—"

* * *

 _ **"Di situ saya sama Reo-nee langsung jelasin bahwa kita dari Tim Katakan Putus datang atas permintaan klien kita Kuroko Tetsuya yang ngebet putus sama Akashi Seijuurou ini,"**_

 _ **"Sei-chan ini gak terima, tapi kita terus beri pengertian~"**_

* * *

Sambil menunjuk sarkas, Akashi menyahut tajam. "Kalian tidak ada urusannya sama hubungan saya dan Tetsuya."

Kotaro mundur selangkah, "Makanya kan tadi kita bilang, Kuroko yang datang untuk minta bantuan kita."

Reo menggumam, "Tetsuya-chan, bisa katakan sekarang..."

Kuroko Tetsuya menarik napas sejenak, kemudian menatap lurus. "Aku mau kita putus, Akashi-kun."

Manik hetero mengedar ke kamera, "Memangnya aku bakal berubah pikiran walaupun kita di depan kamera, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun egois, sadis, kejam."

"Terus?"

"Akashi-kun tidak tahu kalau aku kesakitan setiap hari."

"Tapi Tetsuya yang minta nambah. Kita berdua sama-sama menikmati."

"Dasar tidak tahu diri."

* * *

 _ **"Selama itu kita dengerin debatan mereka, gays."**_

 _ **"Gimana ya, mereka ini pasangan yang sama-sama keras, gak ada yang mau ngalah."**_

* * *

"Gini, gini, gini," Kotaro menengahi, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Akashi. "Kuroko mau putus sama Akashi karena gak kuat dibobol terus tiap hari,"

"Iya." Timpal Kuroko spontan.

Alis merah terangkat, "Cuma karena itu?"

"Akashi-kun segampangnya bilang 'cuma', aku yang rasa." Tatap lurus beremosi tawar terpancar.

Rentang bahu dijerat, iris merah-jingga menatap intens. "Tetsuya tahu aku sayang dan cinta mati, gak peduli seberapa banyak Tetsuya mau putus, aku tetep gak bisa pisah sama Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam. Goyah. Kata-kata barusan jadi magis untuk membungkamnya.

Kotaro gemas, "Tapi Kuroko—"

"Diam."

Langsung membatu.

Delikan tajam dari mata heterokrom barusan mampu membuat bulu kudung meremang.

Iris _aqua_ masih menatap lurus. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya kekanakan pakai segala bawa orang-orang ini," pungkas Akashi, mengalamatkan delik tajam ke kamera yang merekam dari sisi samping kanannya.

"Karena Akashi-kun tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku." Jawab Kuroko, langsung ditarik mundur oleh Reo, khawatir malah terjadi adu jotos.

"Kita tidak akan pernah putus."

"Apa untungnya aku mempertahankan hubungan ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Kita sama-sama untung, Tetsuya tidak ingat? Mau kuingatkan lagi? Sekarang? Di tempat ini? Di depan kamera ini?"

Kamera yang dipegang Mayuzumi menangkap jelas seringai tajam di sudut bibir tegas si Merah.

Tidak gentar, Kuroko balas menatap tajam. "Jangan harap, Akashi-kun. Sekali putus ya putus. Aku mau putus. Titik."

Iris merah-jingga mengintimidasi. "Memangnya Tetsuya mau apa?"

"Pindah posisi. Aku mau Akashi-kun yang merasakan jadi aku."

* * *

 _ **"Kita sempet diem aja selama mereka debat, gays."**_

 _ **"Dan akhirnya malah muncul konflik lagi. Pucing pala belbi,"**_

* * *

Merasa sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk menuntaskan pertikaian, Kotaro maju ke garis depan, mendorong bahu Akashi—atas dasar pembelaan diri untuk klien—meski sebenarnya Kotaro sendiri sudah berkeringat, "Tolong tenang dulu, bos, di sini Kuroko jelas-jelas udah minta putus—"

"Cukup."

Kamera bergetar, Tim Katakan Putus mundur perlahan.

"Kalau kubilang tidak putus, maka kita tidak akan putus, Tetsuya. Perintahku mutlak."

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang bergeming tak gentar.

"Masa bodo. Putus ya putus."

Telapak tangan kaku merenggut lengan ringkih, "Kalau begitu lakukan apa yang kau mau." Katanya sarkas, menarik si Biru muda keluar dari area rekaman.

Menepis cepat, "Tidak, jangan bawa aku, Akashi-kun."

Para kameramen langsung sigap mengekor, Kotaro dan Reo bergegas menyusul.

"Kita tidak butuh orang-orang ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita, Tetsuya."

"Lepas, Akashi-kun. Lepaskan aku!"

Di tengah guncangan alat perekam, Kotaro dan Reo berlari cepat—menyusul sepasang kekasih yang kini sibuk bertengkar menjauhi kamera.

Sambil ikut menarik tubuh Kuroko, Reo menukas, "Tolong jangan paksa Tetsuya-chan!"

Kotaro dengan jantannya melepas jerat tangan si Merah, "Tunggu dulu dong, jangan asal—"

 **'Krak'**

* * *

 _ **"Sumpah kaget, kaget banget."**_

 _ **"Kita gak nyangka tiba-tiba ada benda tajam yang ngerusak layar kamera kita!"**_

* * *

Bersamaan dengan tancapan gunting di setiap alat perekam yang lantas jatuh setelah jadi korban penusukan, Tim Katakan Putus disihir jadi batu sesaat.

Akashi Seijuurou mengeratkan renggutnya, menggiring Kuroko Tetsuya jauh dari lokasi rekaman sepihak. "Ikut aku."

Yang dijerat masih berjuang menolak, "Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut Akashi-kun!"

"Lakukan apa yang Tetsuya mau. Kutantang kau, Tetsuya. Dan aku berani jamin Tetsuya tidak akan sanggup melakukannya."

Tubuh ringkih diprotokol berhenti. Alis biru menukik tajam, "Siapa takut."

* * *

Kotaro mengerutkan dahi, menyosor kamera dengan antusias tingginya. _**"Sadar bahwa kamera kita dirusak oleh Akashi, kru kami—Gorila masih keukeuh untuk tetep ngikutin, gays. Akhirnya kita juga langsung nyamperin, dan nemuin Gorila udah terkapar di taman."**_

 **"Setelah itu, kita kehilangan jejak mereka, gays. Kru kita udah ngikutin mobil Akashi ini, tapi malah hilang jejak!"**

* * *

Kotaro menunjuk sarkas, "Gila, ya, itu orang,"

Reo segera menarik ponsel dari saku celana, "Pokoknya kita harus hubungi Tetsuya-chan."

Kotaro mulai mengomando lagi. HT pemberian seorang kru segera disambarnya. "Mayuzumi-san, tolong dikejar itu mereka mau ke mana. Soalnya kita harus pastiin Kuroko baik-baik aja,"

Reo melenguh keras, masih merapatkan _handphone_ ke telinga. "Gak diangkat."

* * *

 _ **"Lama kita gak bisa hubungin Kuroko, akhirnya doi tiba-tiba muncul, gays!"**_

 _ **"Kaget kita, tapi ya lega karena Tetsuya-chan keliatan baik-baik aja. Butuh waktu sehari emang sampai Tetsuya-chan sendiri yang ngajak kita ketemuan di taman kota!"**_

* * *

 **Hari ketiga, Momen Putus**

Tim Katakan Putus menghampiri pemuda biru di tengah taman, sedang bediri menanti tepatnya janji. Kotaro langsung menyosor maju, "Kuroko, kemaren kenapa gak bisa dihubungin?!"

Reo mengusap surai _teal_ , mengangkat dagu, menyelidik lekuk kulit wajah berkulit pucat. "Tetsuya-chan baik-baik aja, kan? Gak terluka, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kuroko, kemudian menjauhkan diri dari rangkulan Reo. "Akan kupanggil Akashi-kun ke mari."

* * *

 _ **"Gak lama setelahnya, orang yang dipanggil dateng!"**_

 _ **"Kita gak tau, ya, kayaknya Sei-chan ini emang udah**_ **stay** _ **di suatu tempat sampe-sampe cepet banget udah tiba di lokasi kita!"**_

* * *

Reo dan Kotaro hari ini tahu diri, tahu tempat. Mereka perlahan mundur, tapi tetap menatap awas sosok merah yang berjalan angkuh menghampiri sorotan kamera.

Menatap lurus, intens, tanpa intimidasi, bariton hangat mengalun kasual. "Tetsuya serius mau putus?"

Pemilik surai sewarna langit cerah menatap dalam.

* * *

 _ **"Jujur, emang pacarnya Kuroko ini agak serem, gays. Saya rasa cuma Kuroko yang bisa nanganin kehororannya,"**_

 _ **"Kita mulai bisa nerka, bahwa sebenarnya Tetsuya-chan masih ragu untuk putus sama Sei-chan~!"**_

* * *

"Yaudah, yaudah," Reo menepuk kedua bahu terdakwa. "Gini aja deh, Tetsuya-chan katakan permintaan Tetsuya-chan. Sei-chan harus mendengarkan. Coba kalian bicarakan baik-baik kelanjutan hubungan ini."

Kotaro mengangguk saja. Rekaman diperbesar ke dua orang lelaki merah-biru.

"Aku maafkan. Tapi Akashi-kun harus mengurangi keegoisan Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko, masih datar.

Akashi Seijuurou mengulas senyum tipis, "Baiklah."

"Akashi-kun harus mau mendengarkanku. Jangan tiba-tiba main sosor."

"Hm, baiklah."

"Aku masih belum kalah, Akashi-kun."

"Setelah pertikaian semalam dan Tetsuya akhirnya minta aku yang mendominasi?"

Selagi sepasang kekasih—yang tidak jadi putus—merevisi kembali komitmen asmara mereka, Hayama Kotaro dan Mibuchi Reo berdiri menghadap kamera.

"Dengan ini kasus kita nyatakan—

Keduanya menyeru bersamaan, "—selesai!" Sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan.

* * *

 _ **"Begitulah kasus asmara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Kita sempet bingung juga karena kasus ini gak seperti yang kita tangani biasanya. Mungkin karena pacarnya terlalu mutlak kali ya, gays? Hahaha! Pokoknya pesan saya di kasus ini adalah, kita jangan egois—"**_

 _ **"Dengerin apa kata pasangan, buat dia bahagia dengan mendengarkan dan menghargai perkataan atau pendapat satu sama lain. Terus jangan main sosor aja, siapa tau pasangan kita ada urusan penting besoknya, kan? Kalau gak bisa jalan kan bisa gawat! Hahaha~! Oh, dan juga, komitmen dalam hubungan itu penting! Kalau satunya ngelanggar, bakal susah dong kedepannya. Makanya, jaga baik-baik karena keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk berjuang bersama!"**_

Hayama Kotaro merapatkan dua jari ke pelipis, _**"Yak, itu aja. Saya Kotaro, izin cabut!"**_

 _ **"Saya Reo,**_ **bye** _ **~!"**_ Reo memicing sebelah mata, menebar kecup mesra.

Bersama dengan iklan-iklan yang berjejer di layar, Kuroko Tetsuya mendapat giliran tampil di depan kamera, _**"Terima kasih untuk Tim Katakan Putus atas bantuannya. Lain kali kalau saya mau putus lagi, saya akan datang ke sini. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, terima kasih."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kotaro : Tunggu sebentar!

Reo : Apa lagi?

Kotaro : Katanya siucchi mau ngomong nih!

siucchi : *insert emot malu-malu here* akhirnya malah bikin fic gaje gini :'))) btw Terima kasih buat temen-temen semua. Fic AkaKuro yang ' _ **Secret Agent**_ ' meraih penghargaan **Best Science Fiction** **Multichapter** di ajang **_Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2015_**. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dukungannya, sudah mengikuti sampai sini, pokoknya banyak-banyak saya haturkan terima kasih xD

Reo : "Terima kasih sudah mengikuti sampai sini,"

Kotaro : "Chapter depan ada Momoi, Aomine, Kise!"

Reo : "Jangan kemana-mana, tetap di Katakan Putus~!"


	2. Momoi Aomine Kise

"Halo gays, ketemu lagi sama kita di Katakan Putus. Saya Hayama Kotaro—"

"—dan saya Mibuchi Reo,"

"Kita dapet email dari klien bernama Momoi Satsuki. Kita udah nyetujuin permintaan klien dan bikin janji di sebuah kafe. Sekarang kita udah sampe di tempat!"

.

* * *

.

 **Katakan Putus © siucchi**

 **Katakan Putus (a) Trans TV**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Klien : Momoi Satsuki**

 **Warning : masih sama. Alay, gaje, dll**

.

* * *

.

Lokasi mereka sengaja di ujung ruangan agar tidak mengganggu pelanggan lain dengan perlengkapan kamera dan kerahasiaan lainnya. Kotaro dan Reo sedang duduk berhadapan, membincangkan bahan-bahan perencanaan untuk membantu klien yang katanya sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Siapa tadi nama klien kita, Reo-nee?" Tanya Kotaro sambil menyesap minuman pesanan—jus nanas.

"Momoi-chan. Momoi Satsuki," sahut Reo tanpa menoleh.

Kemudian kamera dialihkan ke pintu masuk kafe, menangkap figur seorang gadis dengan jaket putih dan rok merah selutut—yang langsung dihampiri oleh seorang kru dari Tim Katakan Putus.

Si Gadis bersurai pink menganggukkan kepala, kemudian dituntun ke meja tempat dua _host_ berada. Reo dan Kotaro lantas berdiri, menyambut kedatangan sang Klien dengan tautan tangan.

"Momoi-chan, ya?" Reo menyungging senyum.

Momoi balas menjabat tangan si Pria jangkung, "Iya, ini Tim Katakan Putus, kan?" Iris _peach_ berganti ke pemuda pirang di sisi kiri, inisiatif memagut tangannya duluan.

Kotaro mengerjap, "Iya ini Tim Katakan Putus, silakan duduk," sahut Kotaro cepat, mengulurkan tangan ke arah kursi kosong di samping Reo.

Gadis pink menurut. Ia menggeser tas selempang ke atas paha, kemudian mencari posisi nyaman di kursinya.

Mendengus sebentar, Kotaro langsung mempersiapkan diri. "Jadi, Momoi-san, coba cerita ulang ke kita apa yang terjadi sampai Momoi-san mengirim email dan minta bantuan Tim Katakan Putus,"

Reo menatap sendu, bersiap merangkul kalau-kalau si Gadis pink pecah kesedihannya.

Momoi mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas meja, menggigit bibir sebelum memulai cerita. "Iya... jadi saya punya pacar, namanya Dai-chan—Aomine Daiki. Dia itu belakangan ini gak peduli lagi sama saya. Setiap kita jalan bareng, selalu aja ada yang ganggu. Biasanya dia tiba-tiba ada urusan, lah. Ada apalah. Macem-macem alesannya.

"Saya pernah curiga dan nyamperin ke rumahnya. Sebelumnya dia bilang dia gak mau keluar dan maunya tidur di rumah aja. Tapi ternyata dia gak ada pulang, bahkan seharian itu saya nungguin dia di rumahnya. Dia juga gak ngebales pesan saya."

Kotaro mengernyit, "Maksud Momoi-san, dia selingkuh, gitu?"

Dahi Reo lebih berkerut, "Kotaro, kok tiba-tiba selingkuh?"

Momoi menggeleng, "Saya gak tau. Saya emang udah lelah diabaikan terus sama dia. Kalau emang dia selingkuh, saya rasa mending kita udahan aja."

* * *

 ** _"Kita butuh bukti asli gays sebelum bener-bener percaya sama apa yang Aomine Daiki ini lakukan,"_** sahut Kotaro di depan kamera.

 ** _"Terus akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk melihat langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka."_** Ucap Reo tenang.

* * *

"Yaudah, yaudah," Kotaro memajukan tubuh, "Coba Momoi-san ajak ketemuan si Aomine itu biar kita liat gimana respon dia,"

Momoi menurut. Ia menggali smartphone dari tas selempang pink bergaris biru muda, kemudian mengusap layar ponsel. Mengikuti perintah Reo untuk membuatnya jadi mode loudspeaker, dua host siap mendengarkan.

 _"Satsuki? Ada apa?"_

Momoi melirik Kotaro dan Reo sebelum menjawab. "Emm, halo, Dai-chan. Sekarang kamu bisa temenin aku makan, gak?"

 _"Haaah? Jangan dadakan, ah."_

Kotaro dan Reo saling berpandangan.

Momoi menghela napas sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya ke handphone. "Sebentar aja, aku pengen makan sama kamu. Di tempat biasa, oke?"

 _"Dasar. Kau mau dijemput, gak?"_

"Enggak usah, aku lagi di jalan mau kafe, kok."

 _"Yo. Tunggu aja,"_

Kemudian sambungan diputus.

Momoi mengangkat bahu, Kotaro menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

 _ **"Kafe tempat biasa mereka makan bareng ternyata pas banget di tempat kita, gays!"**_

 _ **"Kita langsung beres-beres dan nyiapin segala-galanya, tentu saja buat memantau si Aomine ini apakah sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Momoi-chan."**_

* * *

Reo memasukkan sebuah perangkat kecil ke dalam tas selempang pink. Kotaro bantu menjelaskan, "Ini kita masukin alat penyadap di tas Momoi-san supaya kita bisa denger apa yang kalian bicarakan,"

"Terus ada kamera tersembunyi juga yang mengintai. Momoi-san tenang aja, lakukan sesuai rencana." Tambah Reo sembari menepuk-nepuk tas selempang Momoi.

Kotaro menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di tengah, "Pokoknya Momoi-san kencan aja dulu seperti biasa, soalnya kita mau tau respon seperti apa yang diberikan cowok ini—siapa namanya, Reo-nee?"

"Aomine Daiki." Reo melenguh.

"Iya, si Aomine ini," tambah Kotaro cepat.

Momoi hanya mengangguk patuh.

* * *

 _ **"Terus kita langsung mantau dari kamera tersembunyi yang dipegang kru kita,"**_

* * *

Di jok belakang mobil minibus, Kotaro dan Reo sudah siaga dengan headphone dan tablet layar besar. Dari gadget mereka memantau pergerakan klien dan target jomblonya.

"Nih, nih, nih, Aomine datang!" Tukas Kotaro cepat. HT segera dirapatkan ke mulut, "Gorila, Gorila, itu si cowoknya udah dateng! Rekam, Gorila!"

"Kok dia gak pas, ya..." gumam Reo.

Kotaro melirik, "Gak pas gimana? Eh, itu mereka udah duduk!"

"Momoi-chan keliatannya modis dan elegan, tapi Aomine ini serampangan."

"Hmm, bener—eh, itu mereka mulai ngomong," sahut Kotaro, langsung menatap layar tablet seintensnya.

Dari rekaman kamera tersembunyi, percakapan sepasang kekasih ditampilkan ke layar.

 _"Dai-chan mau pesen apa?"_

 _"Apa aja,"_

 _"Serius, dong!"_

 _"Terserah_."

 _"Huh,"_

Kotaro mengerutkan dahi, "Apaan, sih! Ceweknya pedulian gini kok dia apatis gak jelas gini, sih?!"

"Pokoknya kita liat dulu," sahut Reo kalem.

Kemudian pada layar, tertangkap figur pria dim sedang menggali handphone dari saku jaket. Ia terlihat buru-buru dan beranjak dari tempat. _"Bentar, ya, Satsuki. Ini temenku nelpon."_

Momoi hanya mendengus sebal.

Kotaro langsung menyahut di HT, "Mayuzumi-san, monitor! Tolong ini rekam si Aomine ditelpon siapa!"

Layar berganti ke sosok pria berkulit gelap yang beranjak menuju pintu kafe. Di luar ruangan ia lekas menerima panggilan. _"Ada apa? Sekarang aku lagi makan sama Satsuki. Hah? Sekarang? Yaudah tunggu aja."_

* * *

 _ **"Kita bingung, gays! Dengan gampangnya si Aomine ini nyetujuin panggilan orang lain!"**_

 _ **"Kita juga penasaran, siapa gerangan yang menelepon Aomine ini sampai Aomine sendiri rela ninggalin ceweknya."**_

* * *

Bergegas menghampiri Momoi, Aomine Daiki merapatkan jaket. " _Satsuki, maaf ya, aku harus langsung balik_." Ujarnya cepat.

" _Tapi kita belum makan, Dai-chan_." Momoi ketus.

" _Iya tapi aku udah ditunggu—"_

 _"Kamu juga baru sampe kan, Dai-chan!"_

Bola mata dirotasikan. Aomine mendengus pelan. _"Iya makanya aku minta maaf—"_

Meja digebrak, Momoi Satsuki spontan menegak. _"Kenapa sih, Dai-chan?! Setiap kita jalan bareng kamu selalu pergi tiba-tiba?!"_

 _"O-Oi, Satsuki!"_

Gadis _peach_ melenggang dari lokasi kencan, berlari cepat menjauhi kamera tersembunyi.

Kotaro dan Reo ikut panik. "Eh, eh, itu Momoi-san pergi!"

"Jangan keluar dulu, Kotaro! Itu Aomine masih di sana!"

"Gimana sih, Reo-nee?! Itu pacarnya pergi tapi cowok ini bukannya ngejar atau apa kek?! Sumpah ini cowok gak bener banget!"

Pada layar, Aomine Daiki melenguh frustasi. Kemudian ia ikut hengkang dari tempat dan berjalan ke luar kafe.

"Gorila, itu Aomine diikutin dulu ke mana perginya. Aku dan Reo-nee mau ke tempatnya Momoi-san!"

Tim Katakan Putus dibagi menjadi dua grup. Satu bersiaga membuntuti Aomine Daiki, satunya lagi merekam aksi dua host dan kliennya.

Seorang kru dari Tim Katakan Putus menahan Momoi dari aksi pelariannya. Kamera segera merekam dirinya yang kini berusaha menahan tangis. Momoi Satsuki segera ditenangkan oleh rangkulan Mibuchi Reo.

Kotaro menepuk pundak si Gadis, "Tenang, Momoi-san. Sekarang Momoi-san ikut kita ke mobil dan kita bakal ikutin kemana si Aomine itu pergi!"

* * *

 _ **"Kemudian kita masuk ke mobil,"**_

 _ **"Kru kita yang udah ngikutin dari awal saya minta ngirim location-nya dan kita langsung cuss berangkat!"**_

* * *

Bertiga di jok belakang, dua host dan kliennya sibuk berbincang. Sementara mobil mereka membuntuti seorang pengendara motor lima meter di depan.

"Ya enggak, gini lho. Itu si Aomine kurang ajar banget! Harusnya dia ngejar Momoi-san, minta maap atau apa gitu, kek!" Kotaro terbawa emosi, terlalu menghayati suasana.

Reo ikut menekuk, "Emang Momoi-chan selalu diginiin? Aomine itu emang gak pedulian gitu orangnya?"

Menerima sarat amarah dari orang-orang sekitar, Momoi Satsuki berusaha sabar. "Ya, gitu. Dai-chan emang apatis, tapi dia baik."

"Baik dari mana?!" Sembur Kotaro langsung. "Itu jelas-jelas dia ngebiarin Momoi-san!"

Reo mengurut bahu Momoi, sekedar menransfer ketenangan.

"Iya saya tau," Momoi frustasi sendiri. "Ya tapi mau gimana? Saya udah lelah juga kayak gini!"

* * *

 _ **"Untuk saya, Momoi Satsuki ini baik banget jadi cewek. Dia sabar banget, padahal jelas dia udah nangis pas di kafe tadi."**_ Tukas Hayama garang.

 _ **"Tapi dia masih aja ngebela Aomine di depan kita,"**_

* * *

"Eh, eh, itu Aomine berhenti!"

Target menepi di sebuah restoran nonlokal. Reo dan Momoi langsung memajukan tubuh, mencari akses lebih agar bisa fokus melihat jalanan di depan.

"Gorila, Gorila, coba nyusup ke dalem, kita mau liat dia, Gorila!" Komando Kotaro lewat HT.

Reo menerima uluran tablet dari kru di depan, mengarahkannya ke dua orang di sebelah. Kotaro berbagi headset dengan Momoi, sementara Reo mengenakan headphone-nya sendirian. Ketiganya fokus memantau layar.

Momoi menyipitkan mata, "Dai-chan ketemuan... sama dia?"

Kotaro reflek menoleh, "Momoi-san kenal dia?!"

Pada layar terekam sosok pria dim sedang berpelukan dengan lelaki blonde. Mereka segera mengambil seat di pojok ruangan. Wajah si Lelaki pirang terlihat sumringah, Aomine sendiri tersirat bahagia.

Momoi menenggak ludah, menggelengkan kepala.

Jari-jari tegas spontan menjerat bahu berbalut jaket putih, Kotaro menarik gadis pink dalam tatap membaranya. "Momoi-san kenal dia?!"

Momoi menggeleng pelan, "Gak mungkin," lalu kembali menatap layar. "Ini Ki-chan, kami temen di SMP. Ki-chan juga tau kalo aku pacaran sama Dai-chan,"

"Tunggu sebentar," Kotaro masih menatap serius. "Ki-chan ini namanya siapa?"

"Kise Ryouta," sahut Momoi pelan.

"—Kotaro!" Panggil Reo cepat, mereka sontak kembali menatap layar.

 _"Kalo emang Aominecchi lagi jalan sama Momocchi, ya gak usah langsung kesini-ssu..."_

 _"Hah, gapapa."_

 _"Nanti Momocchi marah, loh."_

 _"Gapapa, besok juga udah baikan lagi."_

"Sumpah ini cowok! Gak tau apa kalo pacarnya sakit ati banget sekarang!" Sembur Kotaro, tiba-tiba penuh emosi.

Momoi melarikan jari lentiknya ke bibir, menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya.

* * *

 _ **"Maksud dia apa coba ngomong begitu?!"**_

 _ **"Kita masih gak tau gays, hubungan Kise Ryota sama Aomine Daiki ini apa,"**_

* * *

 _"Makasih ya, Aominecchi, lebih prioritasin aku-ssu,"_

Aomine hanya menggigit burger pesanan.

 _"Aominecchi, aku mau nanya-ssu,"_

 _"Apaan."_

 _"Status hubungan kita gimana?"_

* * *

 _ **"Kita kaget, status hubungan katanya! Maksud si Kise ini apa, coba?"**_

 _ **"Di situ Momoi-chan sendiri terkejut abis, gays."**_

* * *

"Status?!" Kotaro semakin merapatkan headset ke telinga.

Reo menyahut, "Momoi-san tau sesuatu?"

Ekspresi panik kentara di wajah si Gadis _peach_. Dengan gelengan cepat ia menjawab. "Saya gak tau, serius gak tau. Setau saya emang mereka deket pas SMP, tapi saya gak tau kalo udah sejauh ini. Serius, Ki-chan tau saya pacaran sama Dai-chan dari SMP!"

"Yaudah, tenang, tenang," Kotaro kembali fokus ke layar.

 _"Aominecchi udah sering ninggalin Momocchi, kan? Daripada nyakitin Momocchi, mending pilih salah satu-ssu. Aku atau Momocchi?"_

 _"Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja,"_ lenguh Aomine.

"Ih! Dia udah niat banget!" Tukas Kotaro. Iris hijau lurus menatap merah muda. "Ini cowok Momoi-san kurang ajar begini! Masa' mau dibiarin?!"

Momoi masih bungkam.

"Gini lho, Momoi-san. Ini Aomine udah niat mutusin hubungan sama kamu, dan dia udah main-main juga di belakang kamu. Dia ngeduain kamu sama Kise dengan status gak jelas ini!"

Reo turut prihatin. "Coba telepon Aomine, Momoi-chan. Ajak dia ketemuan sekarang,"

Momoi menggeleng pelan.

"Biar kita tau, Aomine ini masih peduli gak sama kamu!" Sahut Reo menaikkan volume suaranya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Momoi menurut. Membuat mode _loudspeaker_ , dua _host_ sudah siap mendengarkan.

Terdengar nada sambung panjang.

Di layar keduanya lanjut berbincang.

 _"Momocchi?"_

 _"Iya. Ngapain itu Satsuki nelpon segala, ya?"_

 _"Angkat, gih."_

 _"Gausah, lah, kita lagi berdua."_

* * *

 _ **"Sumpah, gilak. Pas berduaan sama Momoi-san aja si Aomine mau ngangkat teleponnya Kise, sedangkan telepon pacarnya sendiri gak diangkat!"**_

 _ **"Kayaknya saya mulai ngerti gitu gays sama apa yang terjadi,"**_

* * *

Momoi mengakhiri percobaan panggilannya. Belah ranum digigit, gadis pink berjuang menahan tangis. Menelan dalam-dalam sirat kecewa.

"Kenapa coba dia gak ngangkat, Reo-nee?!"

"Iya, harusnya dia bersikap wajar gitu supaya gak dicurigain!" Reo ikut emosi.

Kembali di layar. Sambil menyantap makanan si Blonde kembali membuka suara duluan.

 _"Aominecchi inget, gak? Waktu kita ke taman bermain bareng, Aominecchi nembak aku-ssu!"_

* * *

 ** _"Hah? Nembak?"_**

 ** _"Tuh, kan, udah saya duga, gays."_**

* * *

 _"Waktu itu Aominecchi bilang udah jenuh sama Momocchi. Tapi Aominecchi gak bisa lepasin Momocchi karena dia terlalu baik, walaupun Aominecchi merasa sangat terganggu juga-ssu,"_

Kotaro sontak melotot, "Apaan nih?! Gak tau diri banget ini cowok!"

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _"Disitu aku udah mikirin-ssu! Seandainya Aominecchi tulus, aku juga bakal ngasih seluruh waktu dan cintaku untuk Aominecchi-ssu!"_

 _"Lebay."_

 _"Jahat-ssu!"_

 _"Yaudah, yang penting aku cinta kamu. Udah."_

 _"E-Eh...?"_

* * *

 _ **Jelas banget kalo di sini tuh Aomine Daiki udah ngungkapin perasaannya, sementara dia masih punya Momoi-san sebagai pacarnya yang masih resmi!"**_

* * *

Reo menoleh, "Momoi-chan tau kapan mereka ke taman bermain?"

"Enggak," kepala pink menggeleng. "Dai-chan ini gak pernah ngasih kabar, kan aku terus yang mantau dia."

Alis kuning bertaut, "Momoi-san mantau terus?"

"Iya. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Dai-chan ini apatis, aku terus yang mantau dan perhatiin dia. Kalo dia gak ada kabar, aku cari sendiri. Tapi masalah taman bermain, aku gak tau apa-apa. Soalnya emang Dai-chan ini sering hilang dan gak bisa dihubungi, aku sendiri juga kewalahan nyarinya."

* * *

 _ **"Langsung saya dokem, gays. Ini Momoi-san tulus banget mencintai Aomine Daiki, tapi si cowok dekil ini malah main-main di belakangnya!"**_

 _ **"Apa sih, bagi saya Aomine ini gak punya hati banget."**_

* * *

 _"Emang kenapa sih sama Momocchi?"_

 _"Hah? Gapapa."_

 _"Cerita aja-ssu,"_

 _"Belakangan penampilan dia makin berubah. Ya itu bukan masalah, sih. Toh aku udah gak peduli lagi."_

Kotaro spontan menoleh, "Penampilan?"

Masih fokus menatap layar, Reo mencubit dagu. "Maksudnya apa, Momoi-chan?"

"Dai-chan gak pernah ngomongin penampilanku sih... dulu iya." Gumam Momoi, menerawang langit-langit mobil.

"Dia punya fetish tertentu sama penampilan Momoi-san?" Tanya Kotaro.

"Ya... itu..." gadis _peach_ menggaruk kepala. "Dai-chan suka majalah dewasa gitu, dia suka yang seksi-seksi gitu... seperti dada besar, tubuh montok, ya pokoknya begitulah... aku sering ngelarang dia kalo udah menjurus gitu-gitu, deh."

Kotaro menyelidik dalam-dalam. Diteliti dari pucuk helai pink sampai ke flat shoes hitam si Kliens-sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kotaro!" Langsung dibuyarkan Reo.

"A-Ah, maaf, Reo-nee!" Menyengir tanpa sesal.

 _"Momocchi kan udah besar, masa' penampilannya masih kayak dulu lagi-ssu..."_

 _"Iya kali,"_

 _"Jadi, serius Aominecchi... mau putus sama Momocchi?"_

* * *

Kotaro menghempas diri ke sandaran kursi, _ **"Kita langsung melotot, gays!"**_

 _ **"Serius nih?"**_ Reo memajukan wajah ke depan kamera.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki mengerjap, kemudian mengalih fokus ke jendela seraya menggertak kaki. Gigi saling beradu, si Gadis pink spontan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"He-Hei!" Kotaro langsung menarik lengan, "Mau kemana, Momoi-san?"

Reo ikut menahan pinggang Momoi, tapi si Gadis kukuh berontak ingin keluar.

"Aku harus ke sana!" Tukas Momoi lantang.

Kibasan tangan Momoi berhasil ditahan Kotaro, host pirang berusaha menahan upaya berontak kliennya. "Iya, tenang dulu!"

"Saya gak bisa diam aja di sini! Ini keterlaluan!" Momoi menjerit.

"Mau ngapain, emang?! Jangan keluar! Kita pantau dulu dari sini!" Balas Kotaro lebih keras.

Air mata lantas mengucur, gadis _peach_ setengah berteriak. "Dia temen saya! Dia gak bisa segampangnya bicara begitu!"

Telapak keras langsung menahan pelipis—menariknya mendekat. Kotaro menahan kepala Momoi jatuh di tulang selangkanya sambil berujar, "Tenang dulu, Momoi-san," berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Reo mendelik tajam.

Momoi Satsuki menangis sejadinya. Jari lentik mencengkram kaus si Host pirang. Kamera lalu dialihkan.

* * *

 _ **"Gak lama setelah itu, mereka ke luar dari restoran!"**_ Sahut Kotaro.

 _ **"Tapi mereka misah. Mereka ketemu cuma untuk makan aja kayaknya,"**_

* * *

"Eh, itu mereka keluar," Reo yang pertama sadar.

Kotaro reflek merapatkan HT, "Gorila, monitor! Itu mereka keluar, tolong rekam!"

Pada layar tertangkap rekaman dua pria sedang berbincang di depan pintu restoran.

 _"Serius nih Aominecchi gak mau nganterin aku-ssu?"_

 _"Hah? Lokasi pemotretannya kan deket dari sini."_

 _"Iya, sih..."_

 _"Jangan manja."_

 _"Aominecchi jahat-ssu!"_

Kemudian dua pria bertolak pergi. Aomine Daiki memacu motornya pergi dari area rumah makan. Kotaro lantas mengintruksikan Tim Katakan Putus yang lain untuk mengikuti Aomine.

Reo menatap lurus, "Momoi-chan, kita ikutin Aomine, ya."

Langsung kepala pink menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku mau ketemu Ki-chan sekarang!"

Kotaro reflek menoleh, "Hah?"

* * *

 _ **"Permintaan Momoi-san ini di luar dugaan kita,"**_

 _ **"Setelah debat sebentar, akhirnya kita memutuskan."**_

* * *

"Serius bisa? Tapi jangan emosi, ya." Reo berpesan.

"Inget rencana kita, pokoknya Momoi-san harus sabar." Tambah Reo pelan.

Momoi mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka turun dari mobil diikuti seorang kameramen. Tim Katakan Putus menunggu di belakang mobil sementara Momoi Satsuki berlari menghampiri Kise Ryouta. Sang Perekam—Mayuzumi Chihiro fokus mengikuti gerakan si Gadis merah jambu dari balik pepohonan di pinggir jalan.

Memantau dari jauh, Kotaro dan Reo saling bersahutan. Dengan _earphone_ mereka menyadap suara.

"Ki-chan!"

Lalu pria blonde menoleh, "Eh? Momocchi? Kenapa ada di sini-ssu?"

Momoi memburu napas, setengah membungkuk. Setelah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, ia langsung mendorong bahu si Pria. "Maksud Ki-chan apa?!"

Kise Ryouta langsung mengernyit.

Kotaro menunjuk sarkas ke layar tablet, "Eh, ini Momoi-san marah!"

Reo mengalih pandang, cemas.

"Ki-chan tau, kan, kalau Dai-chan itu pacar aku!" Tukas Momoi lantang.

"I-Iya..." si Pria mengangkat kedua tangan, "A-Aku tahu-ssu..."

"Lalu kenapa menikung?!" Momoi menjerit histeris.

"E-Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu-ssu...!"

* * *

 _ **"Saya keikutan dongkol juga sama Kise ini!"**_

 _ **"Sesuai dengan saya cemaskan, gays. Momoi-chan ini bener-bener ngamuk!"**_

* * *

"Ayo kita samperin!" Tukas Kotaro cepat.

"Yuk, yuk," Reo segera menyodorkan tablet ke seorang kru lain.

Dua host dan seorang kameramen berlari menghampiri TKP. Reo langsung merangkul Momoi dan menariknya mundur.

"Momoi-san, tenang dulu, tenang!" Sahut Kotaro lantang.

"Dia nikung aku! Ki-chan nusuk dari belakang!" Jerit si Gadis masih histeris, sementara yang ditunjuk meringis.

"Yaudah makanya tenang dulu!" Kotaro berusaha melerai.

"Temen macam apa kamu, Ki-chan?! Maksud kamu ngelakuin ini tuh apa?!"

Di tengah pecahnya keributan, Kise Ryouta mengedar pandang. Jelas banyak pertanyaan menyapa benak. Ini maksudnya apa? Kok ada kamera segala? Perasaan jadwal pemotretannya bukan sekarang.

Reo menahan gerak tangan Momoi, sementara Kotaro beringsut maju ke pria kuning di depan. "Maaf sebelumnya, Kise Ryouta? Kami tau anda heran dengan kedatangan kami. Tiba-tiba Momoi-san datang dan marah-marah, juga kehadiran kami yang pastinya mengagetkan anda—"

* * *

 _ **"Lalu kita jelasin maksud kita ke Kise Ryouta ini,"**_

 _ **"Untung si Kise ini orangnya kooperatif, jadi kita-nya juga gak susah, gays."**_

* * *

Amarah Momoi berangsung turun, kini si Gadis berusaha menenangkan diri di dekapan Reo Si Penenang Hati. Host jangkung itu sibuk mengusap surai merah muda, membisikkan mantera penenang pada kliennya.

Kise—yang dengan mudahnya percaya—kini mengangguk ringan. Dengan gampangnya pula ia bercerita. "Iya, Aominecchi emang beberapa kali nembak saya, tapi saya belum terima soalnya saya tau Aominecchi masih sama Momocchi..."

Momoi langsung melepas diri dari dekap hangat Reo—yang mana geraknya langsung ditahan Kotaro. "Bohong! Ki-chan juga ngehasut Dai-chan supaya pisah sama aku, kan?!"

Kise sekali lagi meringis, "I-Itu..."

Kotaro menarik tangan Momoi, "Tenang Momoi-san, tenang dulu,"

Reo memangkas jarak, "Kise-san juga maksudnya apa deketin pacar orang, hah?"

Kotaro ikut maju, "Lo kan tau Momoi-san ini pacarnya Aomine, ngapain mesra-mesraan sama dia?! Gak tau diri banget sih lo jadi cowok!"

Cowok.

"Udahlah kalo begini caranya, aku mau putus aja!"

Momoi jadi objek fokus berikutnya.

"Serius?" Tanya Kotaro pelan.

"Momoi-chan serius dengan keputusan ini?" Reo ikut merendahkan suara.

Momoi mengangguk, sambil sesekali melirik sinis ke arah Kise. "Iya, tolong bantu saya putus sama Aomine-kun," desisnya sambil terisak pelan.

* * *

 _ **"Kita udah tanya baik-baik, ya ini emang keputusan Momoi-san."**_

 _ **"Kalau klien kita emang udah yakin sama pilihannya, ya kita pasti bantulah."**_

* * *

Kotaro mengganti pandang ke Kise Ryouta. "Jadi, lo mau apa sekarang?" Tanyanya sinis.

Kise menarik langkah mundur, "Ya saya harus apa-ssu?"

Jari telunjuk menegak lurus ke arah batang hidung si Model pirang. "Aomine Daiki punya Momoi-san untuk sekarang. Sampe lo bocor, liat aja lo!"

Tersulut, Kise Ryouta menjahit jarak. "Anda pikir saya takut sama ancaman anda?!"

"Ki-chan!" Jerit Momoi seketika, tidak terima kawannya melawan.

Kise langsung melirik, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Aku mau putus sama Aomine-kun, Ki-chan harusnya seneng, kan?! Jangan ganggu lagi! Biarin aku putus dengan tenang!"

Kise sekali lagi menarik napas, dihembuskan berat-berat.

"Tolong," bulir bening dibiarkan jatuh mendekap aspal, iris merah muda memandang lurus ke manik topaz. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, Ki-chan jangan ganggu hubungan kami lagi."

Kise menunduk, "Maaf-ssu..."

Momoi menggertak gigi, lalu berbalik. Langkahnya cepat meninggalkan lokasi kesedihan. Kamera lekas mengikuti geraknya, diikuti Tim Katakan Putus yang beranjak meninggalkan Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 _ **"Kemudian kita minta Tim Katakan Putus untuk pastiin Kise Ryouta ini,"**_

 _ **"Kru kita udah dapet kepercayaannya Kise dan dia gak akan berani macam-macam lagi besok."**_

* * *

 **Momen Putus**

Mobil minibus silver melaju cepat membelah jalan ramai, sesekali menyalip ketika dirasa jarak antar mobil yang lain terlihat lowong.

* * *

 _ **"Oke gays sekarang kita udah sampe di momen pemutusan Momoi-san dan Aomine!"**_ Sahut Kotaro lantang, jarinya memutar _snapback_ ke depan. _ **"Saat ini kita lagi di jalan menuju kafe tempat mereka biasa ketemu!"**_

Reo menambahkan, _**"Di kafe itu tentunya udah kita setting segala macemnya!"**_

* * *

Di ruang sembunyi—boleh pinjam ruang karyawan—dua host dan seorang klien duduk bersisian di bangku panjang. Di hadapan mereka terdapat mesin monitor kecil dan dua perangkat headphone—yang kini dikenakan oleh Kotaro dan Reo.

"Coba hubungin sekarang Aomine itu di mana," Kotaro mengintruksi, Momoi menuruti.

Sambil berkoordinasi dengan kru, Reo kembali memantau layar; menampilkan ruang sepi kafe dengan berbagai kamera tersembunyi di setiap sudutnya. Setelah itu ia menyematkan alat penyadap di tas Momoi Satsuki.

"Ini udah sampe katanya," Momoi menginformasi.

"Yaudah," Kotaro beranjak. "Pokoknya ikutin aja apa rencananya, Momoi-san tetap tenang, oke?"

Momoi mengangguk.

"Serius ini," host pirang mengulang.

Gadis _peach_ mengangguk mantap.

"Yaudah, gih ke luar!"

* * *

 _ **"Lalu Momoi-san menuju kafe,"**_

 _ **"Di sana calon mantannya udah duduk di meja!"**_

* * *

 _"Dai-chan udah nunggu lama?"_ Tanya Momoi tanpa basa-basi, tidak lupa sunggingan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Jari lentik menepuk dress merah, si Gadis mendaratkan tubuhnya dengan anggun.

Aomine Daiki memangku dagu, _"Baru, kok."_

Buku menu langsung ditarik Momoi, _"Dai-chan mau pesan apa?"_

 _"Yang ada aja."_ Jawab Aomine pendek.

 _"Serius!"_

Dari ruang sembunyi, Kotaro dan Reo memang sudah lama berkomentar. "Respon cowoknya aja begini, Reo-nee! Panteslah dia diputusin Momoi-san!"

 _"Burger, deh."_

 _"Burger lagi?"_

 _"Iya."_

* * *

 **"Kemudian kita pantengin mereka terus gays,"**

 _ **"Sampe akhirnya Momoi-chan mengatakan—"**_

* * *

 _"Ada yang mau aku bilang, Aomine-kun."_

Satu alis terangkat, Aomine langsung mengangkat dagu, sadar atmosfirnya berubah.

 _"Aku mau kita putus."_

Kepal tangan dihempaskan ke telapak, Kotaro menyeringai. "Mamam, tuh, putus!"

Reo merapatkan headphone sambil merengut, "Dengerin dulu,"

 _"Hah?"_ Aomine menganga.

Jari-jari mencengkram dress merah, Momoi berusaha tidak mengalih tatap. _"Aku mau putus, Aomine-kun."_

 _"Apaan sih,"_ Aomine menyandarkan punggung. _"Gausah becanda, gak lucu."_

 _"Aku serius, Aomine-kun."_ Bahu menegap, manik _peach_ mengkilat. _"Kita sudahi hubungan ini."_

 _"Apa sih, Satsuki? Jangan tiba-tiba gak jelas gini lah. Salahku apa?"_

 _"Aomine-kun selingkuh."_ Momoi merengut.

 _"Sok tahu."_

 _"Aku punya bukti!"_

"Mana."

Di ruang tersembunyi, Kotaro langsung mengomando lewat HT, "Gorila! Gorila! Pasang itunya, sekarang, Gorila!"

 _"Iya ini udah. Monitor, Kotaro."_

"Monitor, Gorila. Kita siap di sini."

Di kafe, Momoi menoleh ke arah sound system yang terletak di podium kecil. Pada dindingnya terdapat layar proyektor yang kini siap menampilkan gambar. Aomine melenguh pelan saat suasana hening—sebab objek tertuju belum juga memberikan bukti.

 _"Gak ada, kan. Jangan sok makanya,"_ sahut Aomine berat.

 _"Apa, sih! Aomine-kun udah salah, bukannya minta maap!"_

 _"Salah mananya? Jangan mabok,"_

 _"Aku minta putus pokoknya!"_

 _"Ya jelasin dulu salahku apa."_

Kotaro mengerutkan dahi, "Apaan sih, kok ini cowok gak gentle banget. Jelas-jelas ceweknya minta putus, tapi tetep aja batu! Bukannya dia nyesel atau apa gitu, kek!"

"Nih, proyektornya udah nyala!" Sahut Reo cepat.

Pada layar tertampil sebuah rekaman—yang diambil dari kamera tersembunyi Tim Katakan Putus. Aomine Daiki sontak membeliak, jelas di layar menunjukkan aksinya di restoran bersama Kise Ryouta kemarin. Momoi sudah siap menangkal protes.

 _"Apaan nih?"_ Aomine spontan berdiri.

Momoi bersidekap. _"Jelas, kan? Aku tau semuanya, Aomine-kun!"_

 _"Maksud kamu apa sih, Satsuki?!"_

 _"Kamu selingkuh, Aomine-kun! Aku udah temuin Ki-chan kemarin! Kamu dan Ki-chan udah ketangkep basah!"_ Suaranya berubah serak. Bulir bening bertengger di pelupuk mata. _"Maksud kamu yang apa, Aomine-kun!? Kenapa kamu main di belakang aku?!"_

Aomine melenguh keras, _"Ini salah paham, jangan ngarang, deh."_

 _"Apanya yang ngarang?! Ini belum jelas, hah?!"_

 _Headphone_ dilepas, Kotaro dan Reo bergegas keluar. "Ayo, ayo, Reo-nee."

Sebelum situasi makin riweuh, dua host dan Tim Katakan Putus sudah sigap di belakang. Kotaro langsung berdiri menghadapi Aomine, "Lo yang gentle dong jadi cowok! Udah jelas bukti ini!"

Aomine mengernyit, "Apaan, nih?"

"Kita dari Tim Katakan Putus, ngebantu cewek lo, Momoi-san, untuk putus sama lo, puas?!"

Reo menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya ia sempat memikirkan, apa gerangan yang membuat partnernya begitu semangat memutus hubungan seseorang. Belakangan ia sadar sesuatu. "Kotaro, jelasin yang bener, ah." Ujar Reo, protes terselubung.

"Gua gak ngerti," Aomine mendelik ke arah kamera. "Lo semua siapa, kenapa ada di sini? Woy, banci! Lepasin tangan lo dari Satsuki!"

* * *

 _ **"Disitu saya sama Aomine ini sempet cekcok. Ya abisan mau gimana lagi, Aomine ini masih kukuh walopun keliatannya apatis."**_

 _ **"Pokoknya saya pertahankan Momoi-chan supaya dia gak kelepasan dan berantem lagi,"**_

* * *

Menahan derai air mata dan isak tangis membara, Momoi beringsut maju. "Udah, Aomine-kun, kita putus!"

Aomine menggeram, "Satsuki, buat apa orang-orang ini?!"

"Aku minta mereka untuk nyelidikin kamu, Aomine-kun! Hasilnya seperti yang di proyektor, kamu selingkuh sama temen kita sendiri! Sahabat kita! Aomine-kun gak sadar udah jahat apa sama aku, hah?!"

Kotaro menahan Momoi, lalu kembali menjadi tameng di antara sepasang calon mantan kekasih. "Udah, udah," sinisnya teralamat ke Aomine.

Pria berkulit gelap menghembuskan napas berat. Dua tangan disakukan, tubuh berputar balik. "Yaudah." Ujarnya pelan sambil bertolak pergi.

Kotaro dan Reo mengernyit heran. Para kru mengikuti Aomine Daiki tapi diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Lho, kok pergi gitu aja, sih?" Gumam Reo.

"Apaan sih dia, gak ada pedulinya pisan!" Kotaro masih terbawa emosi. Kemudian berbalik ke arah Momoi, "Udah gak ada pentingnya lagi juga ngikutin orang itu,"

Momoi Satsuki menundukkan kepala, menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tangis—meski sia-sia di depan sejumlah kamera yang menyorot dari berbagai sisi.

Kotaro beranjak menghampiri, menepuk bahu si Klien, "Yaudah, Momoi-san, ini bisa jadi pelajaran berharga buat Momoi-san juga."

Reo merangkul erat, "Suatu saat Momoi-chan pasti menemukan laki-laki yang bener-bener sayang sama Momoi-chan, memprioritaskan Momoi-chan. Saat ini dijadiin pelajaran aja dulu supaya Momoi-chan lebih selektif milih pasangan."

Momoi mengangguk, kini sudah menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Kemudian kamera di arahkan ke dua host, Kotaro dan Reo beranjak menghadap kamera, "Kalo begitu kasus ini kami anggap—" menyilangkan kedua tangan bersamaan, "—selesai!"

* * *

 _ **"Iyak! Pesan saya di chapter ini adalah; gak apa-apa walopun kita berbuat salah. Karena kita bisa belajar dan akhirnya bisa nentuin mana yang terbaik buat kita!"**_ Sahut Kotaro lantang.

 _ **"Yang penting bukan siapa dia, gays. Tapi apa yang dia katakan! Walopun dia orang kesayangan atau orang asing, tapi kalau kata-katanya mampu memengaruhi kamu atau menjerumuskan kamu, pilihannya ada di tangan kamu."**_ Ujar Reo sambil mengedip sebelah mata.

Bersamaan dengan running text berupa iklan dan logo-logo sponsor, Momoi Satsuki mengungkapkan kelegaan hatinya sambil memeluk bantalan kursi. _**"Iya... terima kasih buat Katakan Putus, saya jadi tau bagaimana harus bertindak dan bisa lebih selektif dalam memilih pasangan. Pokoknya thanks, hehe."**_

 _ **"Saya Hayama Kotaro izin cabut!"**_

 _ **"Saya Mibuchi Reo paling anggun sejagat izin cabut cyin!"**_

 _ **"Bye!"**_

.

.

.

 **-fin-**

 **thx for reading~**

 **a/n : maap kalo kurang greget atau apa. Kalo seriweuh di cerita aslinya, saya khawatir ooc**

 **untuk sementara saya end-in dulu karena masih banyak utang ff :')))**

 **thx ya udah baca xDD**


End file.
